Bloons
|-|Red= |-|Blue= |-|Green= |-|Yellow= |-|Pink= |-|Camo (BTD4)= |-|Purple= |-|Black= |-|White= |-|Zebra= |-|Rainbow= |-|Lead= |-|Ceramic= |-|Golden= |-|Miniature M.O.A.B.= |-|M.O.A.B.= |-|B.F.B.= |-|Z.O.M.G.= |-|B.A.D.= |-|D.D.T.= |-|Camo= |-|Regrowth= |-|Fortified= |-|Zombie= |-|Shielded= |-|Ghost= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-B to 9-C (Red to Pink Bloons) | 9-B | 9-B (Purple Bloon to Rainbow Bloon) | 9-B | 9-B | Unknown, possibly 9-B to 9-A | 9-B via size | 9-A via size | 9-A via size, likely much higher | At least 8-C via size, likely High 6-C | At least High 8-C via size, likely 6-B | At least 9-A, likely 8-C | Unknown to at least 10-B | 10-B (UFO and Prickly Bloons), 9-B (Glass and Power-Up Bloons), at least 9-B (Bomb Bloon) Name: Bloons, Individual Bloons are named after their attribute and class (Red, White, Lead, Zombie Green, Fortified Ceramic, Camo Regrowth Pink, etc.) | Miniature M.O.A.B. (Miniature M'assive '''O'rnary 'A'ir 'B'limp) | M.O.A.B. ('M'assive 'O'rnary 'A'ir 'B'limp, 'M'other 'o'f 'A'll 'B'loons) | B.F.B. ('B'rutal 'F'loating 'B'ehemoth, 'B'ig 'F'at 'B'loon) | Z.O.M.G. ('Z'eppelin 'o'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness, 'Zo'h 'M'y 'G'od) | B.A.D. ('B'ig 'A'irship of 'D'oom) | D.D.T. ('D'ark 'D'irigible 'T'itan) '''Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Bloons, MOAB Bloons Powers and Abilities: |-|All Bloons=Inorganic Physiology, Small Size (Not including MOAB Bloons), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Longevity, possibly Immortality (Type 2) (Artworks for various upgrades show a fully-rounded Bloon with a large hole or a weapon piercing them, MOABs continue to function well even with large holes), Flight, Electricity Manipulation (Passively generate static electricity, which causes the monkeys’ fur to stand on edge. This is stated to be how Monkeys know when Camo Bloons are leaking, despite not being able to detect them) |-|Red to Pink= *Contains one of the Bloon type below it (Pink contains one Yellow, Yellow one Green, Green one Blue, and Blue one Red) |-|Camo (BTD4)=Camouflage, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility *Unlike BTD5+ Camo Bloons, does not possess Intangibility as even if a tower couldn't detect them, they could still accidentally pop them while targeting a different Bloon *Contains 2 Pink Bloons |-|Purple=Immune to most Wizard Monkey attacks (Magic, Fire Manipulation (Up to Wizard Lord Phoenix), and Breath Attack), Gwendolin's Fire Manipulation (Up to level 15), Monkey Buccaneers' Hot Shot, Tack Shooter's Fire Manipulation, Obyn Greenfoot's spirit wolf, Druid's Electricity Manipulation, Apache Prime's Plasma Manipulation, Attack Monsters' Plasma Manipulation, Ezili's attacks (Magic, Voodoo, and Damage over time), and upgraded Super Monkey’s attacks (Heat Vision, Energy Projection, and Plasma Manipulation up to Sun Temple (or Sun Avatar with Strike Down the false), The Anti-Bloon, or Dark Champion) *Contains 2 Pink Bloons |-|Black, White, and Zebra=Black and Zebra are immune to Explosion Manipulation, White and Zebra are immune to Ice Manipulation and Flash Freeze *Black and White contain 2 Pink Bloons *Zebra contains 1 Black and 1 White Bloon |-|Rainbow=Contains either 2 Zebra or 2 Black and 2 White Bloons |-|Lead=Too heavy to be picked up by Whirlwinds or Tempest Tornadoes, Immune to sharp projectiles and Super Monkey's Laser Vision and Laser Cannons, weak Magic *Contains 2 Black Bloons |-|Ceramic=Immune to Statistics Reduction via glue *Contains 2 Rainbow Bloons *Super Ceramics only contain 1 Rainbow Bloon |-|Golden=Camouflage, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Intangibility to those who can't detect it, Weapon Creation (In Bloons Super Monkey, creates a power-up for Super Monkey when popped), Too heavy to be picked up by Whirlwinds or Tempest Tornadoes, Cannot be sucked into a Bloonchipper without Super Wide Funnel, Immune to Statistics Reduction via glue, sharp projectiles, Super Monkey's Laser Vision and Laser Cannons, and Sealing (Cannot be sucked up by a Bloon Trap) *Contains 1 Black and 1 White Bloon |-|Miniature M.O.A.B.=Large Size (Type 0) *Explodes into a cloud of ~15 Red and ~15 Yellow Bloons |-|M.O.A.B.=Large Size (Type 1), Creation (Can create bandages and an “Out of Order” sign when damaged enough), Size Manipulation (Can reduce its size momentarily to fit through small gaps), Immune to Flash Freeze and Statistics Reduction via glue *Contains 4 Ceramic Bloons *In BSM2, contains 8 Miniature M.O.A.B.s and countless Red Bloons |-|B.F.B.=Large Size (Type 1), Creation (Can create bandages when damaged enough), Size Manipulation (Can reduce its size momentarily to fit through small gaps), Immune to Flash Freeze and glue *Contains 4 M.O.A.B.s |-|Z.O.M.G.=Large Size (Type 1), Creation (Can create bandages when damaged enough), Size Manipulation (Can reduce its size momentarily to fit through small gaps), Resistance to Ground Zero and MOAB Assassin, Bloon Annihilation, Cripple MOAB, and Pop and Awe, Immune to Flash Freeze, Statistics Reduction via glue, Monkey Pirates, Glue Striker, and Absolute Zero *BSM2's ZOMG Boss has Cyborgization and Magnetism Manipulation (Scrap Magnets attract all types of projectiles, including attacks that aren't naturally magnetic like fireballs or wooden weapons, drawing them away from the ZOMG) *Contains 4 B.F.B.s |-|B.A.D.=Large Size (Type 2), Size Manipulation (Can reduce its size momentarily to fit through small gaps), Immune to Flash Freeze, Statistics Reduction via glue, speed reduction, Transmutation, knockback, Paralysis Inducement, Syphon Funding, Soul Absorption, Ice Manipulation and Flash Freezing, Instant Death, HP Reducing, Double damage against itself, Cripple MOAB, Monkey Pirates, and Pirate Lord *Contains 2 Fortified Z.O.M.G.s and 3 Fortified D.D.T.s |-|D.D.T.=Large Size (Type 1), Camouflage, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Intangibility to those who can't detect it, Too heavy to be picked up by Whirlwinds or Tempest Tornadoes, Size Manipulation (Can reduce its size momentarily to fit through small gaps), Immune to Flash Freeze, Statistics Reduction via glue, most sharp projectiles, Magic (Wizard Monkey’s main bolt except Arcane Spike and Archmage), Super Monkey's Laser Vision and Laser Cannons, Explosion Manipulation, Burny Stuff napalm effect, Fireball, Brambles, and Syphon Funding *Contains 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons |-|Bloons series Bloons=Weapon Creation (Tack Bloon, Triple Dart Bloon, Bonus Dart Bloon, Boomerang Bloon, Spikey Bloon, Lightsaber Bloon), Ice Manipulation and Flash Freeze (Ice Bloon), Self-Destruction (Bomb Bloon), Summoning (Pacman Bloon, Bee Bloon, Bloom Bloon, Monkey Ace Bloon), Plasma Manipulation (Lightsaber Bloon), Animal Manipulation (Bee Bloon, Monkey Ace Bloon), Gravity Manipulation (Reverse Gravity Bloon), Invisibility and Intangibility (Camouflage Bloon), Creation and Organic Manipulation (Popcorn Bloon) |-|Bloons Super Monkey series Bloons= Self-Destruction (Bomb Bloon), Weapon Creation (Power-Up Bloon, Prickly Bloon), Resistance to Plasma Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Glass Bloons), Vehicular Mastery Gravity Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (UFO Bloons) Attack Potency: Likely Average Human level to Street level (Red to Pink Bloons have similar AP and Durability) | Wall level (Compares to its durability) | Wall level (Purple Bloon to Rainbow Bloon have identical AP and Durability) | Wall level (Compares to the towers that can pop it) | Wall level (Is roughly x4.5 more powerful than the Lead Bloon) | Unknown (The Golden Bloon never attacks), possibly Wall level to Small Building level (Scaling to durability) | Wall level via size | Small Building level via size (Is roughly x1.5 higher than its durability) | Small Building level via size, likely much higher (Should be at least slightly closer to ZOMG's High 6-C scaling) | At least Building level via size, likely Large Island level (Should compare to Sun Avatar) | At least Large Building level via size, likely Country level (B.A.D. are comparable to the True Sun God) | At least Small Building level (Is comparable in size to M.O.A.B.s, though moves much faster), likely Building level (D.D.T.'s in-game attack are the same as Z.O.M.G.'s) | Unknown to at least Average Human level (Bloons that can cause damage can pop Bloons of similar durability) | Average Human level (UFO and Prickly Bloons should compare to Red Bloons), Wall level (Glass and Power-Up Bloons should compare to Zebra Bloons), at least Wall level (Bomb Bloons' explosion can pop more durable Bloons than itself) Speed: Varies from Unknown (Bloons closer to x0.1 move at an unknown speed) to Transonic (Bloons that move at ~x2 Red speed are able to avoid attacks at this speed) to Hypersonic (Pink Bloons and similar can avoid Super Monkey's projectiles) movement speed *The BSM2 ZOMG Boss can interrupt attacks from Super Monkey (BSM), likely meaning Massively Hypersonic reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Average Human level to Street level (Red to Pink Bloons) | Wall level | Wall level (Purple Bloon to Rainbow Bloon) | Wall level | Wall level | Unknown, possibly Wall level to Small Building level | Wall level via size | Small Building level via size | Small Building level via size, likely much higher | At least Building level via size, likely Large Island level | At least Large Building level via size, likely Country level | At least Small Building level, likely Building level | Unknown to at least Average Human level | Average Human level (UFO and Prickly Bloons), Wall level (Glass and Power-Up Bloons), at least Wall level (Bomb Bloons) Durability: Likely Average Human level (Stray Road Spikes can easily pop Red Bloons) to Street level (Pink Bloons are far more durable than Red Bloons, but can still be popped by lucky shots from weak towers) | Wall level (Is far more durable than Pink Bloons, Contains 2 Pink Bloons) | Wall level (Is far more durable than Pink Bloons, Contains 2 Pink Bloons) | Wall level (Is far more durable than Pink Bloons, Black and White Bloons contain 2 Pink Bloons, Zebra Bloons contain one Black and one White Bloon) | Wall level (Despite non-explosive towers being able to pop it, is more durable than the Lead Bloon) | Wall level (Compares to the towers that can pop it) | Wall level (Despite any tower being able to pop it, is far more durable than the Lead Bloon) | At least Wall level (Is massively more durable than the Lead Bloon, Is unharmed by Super Monkey's laser vision), likely Small Building level (Should compare to M.O.A.B.s, Is unharmed by Super Monkey's laser vision) | Wall level (Contains ~15 Red and ~15 Yellow Bloons, meaning it should be ~6 meters long) | Small Building level via size (Can contain 8 Miniature M.O.A.B.s and countless Red Bloons, meaning it should be at least 13-14 meters long) | Small Building level (Contains x4 M.O.A.B.s, making it ~30 meters long), likely much higher (Should be at least slightly closer to ZOMG's High 6-C scaling) | At least Building level (Contains x4 B.F.B.s, making it ~60-70 meters long), likely Large Island level (Sun Avatar is consistently shown to struggle with killing Z.O.M.G.s on their own) | At least Large Building level (Contains x2 fortified Z.O.M.G.s and x3 fortified D.D.T.s, making it ~130 meters long), likely Country level (B.A.D. are comparable to the True Sun God) | Small Building level (Is more durable than M.O.A.B.s) | Likely Average Human level (Should compare to Red Bloons) | Average Human level (Bomb, UFO, and Prickly Bloons should compare to Red Bloons), Wall level (Glass and Power-Up Bloons should compare to Zebra Bloons) Stamina: Very High Range: Below Average Melee (Non-MOAB Bloons), Several Meters (Mini M.O.A.B.), Tens of Meters (M.O.A.B., D.D.T., B.F.B., Z.O.M.G.), Hundreds of Meters (B.A.D.) Standard Equipment: None Notable | BSM2's ZOMG Boss has Scrap Magnet Arms Intelligence: Average (Can come up with complex patterns to attack in, Smaller Bloons can come together to form large figures, such as the Sentinels) Weaknesses: Camo (BTD4), Golden, and Ghost (BTD6) cannot possess any additional special attributes, Regrowth Bloons cannot come back from a popped Red Bloon without also being a Zombie Bloon, Bloons from the Bloons series and Bloons Super Monkey series (except Glass Bloons) cannot possess special attributes Bloon Attributes: *'Camo:' Camouflage, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility (The overworld animation for the Camo Modification Den in BMC shows the Camo Bloons turning invisible), Intangibility to those who can't detect it *'Regrowth:' Regeneration (Type High-Low) (Can recreate full layers up to the Bloon's original state, each layer being considered separate entities, but cannot regenerate once the final Red Bloon is popped. If the Regrowth Bloon can split into two other bloons, those bloons can regenerate back into their original parent, and would eventually cause a chain reaction of bloons being multiplied) *'Fortified:' Provides armor for Bloons, making them twice as durable **Can only be applied to Lead, Ceramic, or MOAB Bloons, though artwork does show a Fortified Red Bloon *'Zombie:' Immortality (Type 7), Necromancy and Resurrection (Upon death, drops a gravestone on the track. On the next round, a non-zombie version of the bloon popped will spawn from the gravestone) **Can be removed by the Silver Ninja Star weapon *'Shielded:' Forcefield Creation, Invisibility (The shield is invisible until it's hit once, then slowly turns invisible again if left alone), Bounces back anyone who touches them **The shield gets smaller and redder as it loses health *'Ghost:' Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Necromancy (Ghost MOAB Bloons slowly turn into skeletons as they’re hit), Immune to sharp objects and Explosion Manipulation *'Phasing:' Invisibility and Intangibility (Pulses in and out of visibility and invisibility, Can only be popped when visible) Bloons series Bloons: *'Tack Bloon:' Upon popping, fires 8 tacks in all directions *'Triple Dart Bloon:' Upon popping, gives the Dart Monkey 3 darts to throw on next shot *'Ice Bloon:' Upon popping, freezes all surrounding Bloons when (7x7 range except four Bloons in corners) *'Bonus Dart Bloon:' Upon popping, gives the Dart Monkey an extra dart *'Boomerang Bloon:' Upon popping, gives the Dart Monkey a boomerang to throw onnextshow *'Bomb Bloon:' Upon popping, explodes, destroying all surrounding Bloons (7x7 range except four Bloons in corners) *'Pacman Bloon:' Upon popping, spawns Pacman which the Dart Monkey controls temporarily before it disappears *'Spikey Bloon:' Upon popping, drops a spike that pops all Bloons below it *'Lightsaber Bloon:' Upon popping, spawns a dual-bladed lightsaber *'Helium Bloon:' Is protected by a jar, Floats upwards when the jar is destroyed *'Bee Bloon:' Upon popping, spawns a swarm of bees which the Dart Monkey controls temporarily before it disappears *'Spawning Bloon:' Has up to three layers (Green, then Pink, then Yellow), Can appear as Green or Pink *'Bloom Bloon:' Upon popping, spawns 7 more Bloons (6 Yellow in a hexagon form and 1 Red Bloon at the center) *'Monkey Ace Bloon:' Upon popping, allows the Dart Monkey to summon a Monkey Ace from right or left by using flags, After hitting a block, crashes and falls down using a parachute *'Reverse Gravity Bloon:' Upon popping, reverses gravity *'Camouflage Bloon:' Pulses in and out of visibility and invisibility, Can only be popped when visible *'Popcorn Bloon:' Upon popping, spawns popcorn all over the screen Bloons Super Monkey series Bloons: *'Bomb Bloon:' Explodes when popped, destroying nearby Bloons *'Power-Up Bloon:' Upon popping, spawns a power-up for Super Monkey *'Glass Bloon:' Is immune to any tech weapons (Plasma Manipulation, Energy Manipulation), Contains a Zebra Bloon *'UFO Bloon:' Takes loose blops from the ground, Creates a forcefield when attacked *'Purple UFO Bloons:' Chases Super Monkey, trying to steal blops from the hero directly *'Prickly Bloon:' Upon popping, fires 8 darts in all directions Key: Red to Pink | Camo (BTD4) | Purple | Black, White, and Zebra | Rainbow | Lead | Ceramic | Golden | Miniature M.O.A.B. | M.O.A.B. | B.F.B. | Z.O.M.G. | B.A.D. | D.D.T. | Bloons series Bloons | Bloons Super Monkey series Bloons Note: Despite being countless different types of Bloons and MOABs, these Bloons all follow an "evolution line", and are hence in one profile. Other Bloons separate from this chain are as such not included Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Balloon Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Summoners Category:Plasma Users Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Organic Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Vehicles Category:Cyborgs Category:Magnetism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dart Users Category:Ghosts Category:Zombies Category:Bombs Category:Boomerang Users Category:Blade Users Category:Food Users Category:Glass Users Category:Aircraft Category:Duplication Users